<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention by ladyluck_number_6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037579">Detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyluck_number_6/pseuds/ladyluck_number_6'>ladyluck_number_6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Way back Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950's AU, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyluck_number_6/pseuds/ladyluck_number_6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch and Lucy's teacher thinks the best way to get the pair to stop fighting is if she forces them to work together. As punishment for disturbing the class, Lucy must tutor Butch until his grade is raised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amata Almodovar &amp; Lone Wanderer, Amata Almodovar/Freddie Gomez, Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Lone Wanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Way back Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The names Lucy McCarron and Butch Deloria were often said in the same breath by many teachers in Theodore Roosevelt High School. Teachers frequently had to tell the two to quiet down during class or stop a full-blown argument between them during lessons. In some rare cases, they had to physically separate the two to stop a fight, although the need for that had more or less stopped in early middle school. Much to Lucy’s chagrin, they were in a surprising amount of classes together, and in her opinion, that was too much time spent with the greaser. Butch, on the other hand, relished in every opportunity he had to bug the girl, as that was his favorite pastime. It was an unspoken rule among the student body, if Lucy and Butch were in the same class, the seat behind Lucy was reserved for Butch. Most days, Lucy was able to ignore whatever distractions came from behind her, thus allowing the teacher to remain indifferent. Today, however, was not one of those days.<br/>
Lucy’s hair was in a high ponytail tied up with a ribbon, with one good pull Butch could free her red curls. But he decided her hair being up exposed him to new opportunities. Ever so gently Butch took his pencil eraser end first and poked her earlobe. Lucy jumped in response, her knees slammed on the underside of her desk and her head snapped to glare at him so quickly her ponytail hit her in the face. There was a muted chuckle from the students as the teacher turned her attention from the board.<br/>
“Is there a problem Miss McCarron?” she asked crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at both Lucy and Butch.<br/>
“Oh no, Mrs. Swan. I think it was a bug” she replied, turning red. Butch had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Mrs. Swan raised her eyebrow before turning back to the board. Lucy quickly scribbled something and held her hand down behind her back, a piece of paper folded between her index and middle finger. Butch plucked it leisurely and read it.<br/>
“Knock it off before I kick your ass”.<br/>
Behind her, Lucy could hear the scratching of a pencil against paper,<br/>
“You wish you could kick my ass, I win every time. And why not tattle on me, teacher’s pet?”.<br/>
“It’s more trouble than you’re worth. And you only win cause you fight dirty!”.<br/>
“I thought you liked fighting dirty ;)”.<br/>
Lucy was glad her back was to Butch, as her face burned and stomach tightened at the implication. She’d never admit it, but Butch was hot, and sometimes she even liked the feeling of him pulling the ribbon out of her hair. The way his fingers would brush the back of her neck made her shiver. Biting down on the insides of her cheeks Lucy wrote back,<br/>
“You are a pig”.<br/>
She folded the paper back up and went to pass it back-<br/>
“Miss McCarron! Passing notes are we?”.<br/>
Crap.<br/>
Mrs. Swan strolled over and plucked the note from the girl’s fingers, Butch sank down in his seat while Lucy burned scarlet. Mrs. Swan read the note before tucking it into her pocket, saving them both the embarrassment of it being read out loud.<br/>
“Both of you, see me after class. And an hour of after school detention”.<br/>
Behind her Butch groaned and sank even further in his seat, Lucy pressed her knuckles against her lips and sighed through her nose.<br/>
Great.<br/>
“Honestly Lucy, for such an upstanding student you are in this situation far too often” Mrs. Swan scolded, Lucy, kept her eyes trained on the ground as she nodded.<br/>
“And Butch, I would at the very least expect some manners from a young man” she held up the note for emphasis, Butch rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The two students sat at the desks in front of her, their backs nearly facing each other.<br/>
“You two need to learn how to be civil, all of this is very unbecoming behavior. Lucy what would your father think-”<br/>
“Don’t bring the Doc into this okay, it was my fault I started it”, Butch interjected, he stole a quick glance at Lucy, whose cheeks flared red. James had been in a coma following an accident a few months back, it was an extremely touchy subject for Lucy. Mrs.Swan sighed irritability and crossed her arms,<br/>
“I will see you both here, after school” with a wave of her hand the two students were dismissed. The hallways were empty as the next class period already started, Lucy sniffled and wiped her face.<br/>
“You okay?”.<br/>
“Fine”, Lucy replied, adjusting her glasses “um, thanks”.<br/>
“No problem, she had no right to bring up your dad”.<br/>
“Yeah...I’ll see you after school”.<br/>
“See you”.</p><p>Lucy was already in her seat reading a book when Butch made it back to the classroom, Mrs.Swan was sitting at her desk grading papers.<br/>
“Ah, Butch” she smiled too wide, “please take a seat”. Butch dropped his books with a tump and sat down.<br/>
“I believe I figured out a solution to this problem, Lucy, you are going to tutor Butch. You are going to keep tutoring him until his grade goes from a C- to an A”.<br/>
“What?! C’mon, Mrs.Swan I gotta spend more time with nosebleed?-”<br/>
“Mrs. Swan I do not feel like that will be beneficial to either of us!-”. She held up her hand and cut off their overlapping protests.<br/>
“The faster Butch raises his grade, the faster this punishment is over. I suggest you two get started this weekend” she smiled tightly and returned her attention to grading her papers. Butch slumped in his seat, a wad of paper hit his head, he uncrumpled it and in Lucy’s flowery handwriting was-<br/>
“This is your fault”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to my buddy for helping me edit! this will kick off a collection of one-shots that take place in a 1950's highschool AU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>